The Blues Brothers 3: Bringing Back the Blues
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Elwood misses Jake like Hell, so what's a brother of blues to do? This takes place a bit after the movie. Please Read and Review, No Mary Sues.Rated M for language.
1. Just a Feeling, Little Walter

**Once again another fic from yours' truly. This time..it's a little triqual..if you want to call it that to The Blues Brothers but this one doesn't deal with robots or people continuing the music, it's about bringing a legend back by any means necessary. **

**Now you'll notice something about the chapter titles; the titles are blues songs I've picked that would be awesome for this movie if it was actually made. They will have the name of the song and the artist who did them. ^^**

**So buckle up, grab some popcorn, do whatever you need to for comfort. This is gonna be a long fic. So enjoy and please as usual, no flames, no bashes, or anything like that. Thanks ^^ **

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Mack belongs to John Goodman/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God have mercy on his soul)/Universal  
Buster belongs to J. Evan Bonifant/Universal  
Cab belongs to Joe Morton/Universal  
The band characters rightfully belong to their own selves/Universal  
Shot Gun Blues belongs to whoever wrote it originally**

**

* * *

****The Blues Brothers 3: Bringing Back the Blues **

**-**

**Chapter 1 : Just a Feeling - Little Walter**

**-**

Something had been nagging Elwood for the past few weeks as he watched Calumet from his hotel window. It was a constant, annoying feeling that would cause Elwood to distract his mind from it or attempt to make some music to drive it out. None of these worked as he slowly and silently grew impatient with it to the point that sometimes he bore a slight scowl on his face but most of the time he would wear a disapproving smirk. It was amazing how this little annoyance came and went from time to time as it pestered Elwood greatly to the point where he would hum loudly to get it out of his mind. If this thing was going to be a bitch to him Elwood concluded that he could either solve the problem of it being so or ride it out and see if it goes away. Alas to Elwood's dismay, it didn't which caused him to blow into his harp fiercely in an attempt to vent his frustration towards this feeling. The tones were loud and almost harsh at points as he played on with the deep emotions in his soul. In a way he was like a stallion attempting to get rid of something that spooked him or pestered him constantly.

Others would notice this and immediately grow concerned as they also wondered what in the Hell could this thing be. Everyone acknowledged Elwood's new behavior; Mack,Buster, Cab, the band- they all knew this but couldn't figure out what was nagging Elwood. It was at then they decided to have a meeting about this to which they did so without Elwood knowing. They all met in Mack's room with their own supply of beer, soda, and chips as well as a deck or two of cards. This was their "Poker Night" as Cab had dubbed it. All men had one or so he knew. In Cab's mind (as well as Mack's mind) it was a get together of men to prove who could kill in Poker and chug the most beer in the room....or Pepsi. Nonetheless, Cab invited the band, Mack, and even Buster to join on this to not only play Poker but talk about their annoyed leader. Buster had asked Elwood to join them out of the goodness of his heart but the music of the soul was too loud for Elwood to hear and thus, Buster left it as that. As their game began Mack brought the meeting to order as he spoke in a booming tone to attract their attention.

"All right, now...anyone know what's wrong with Elwood," he started to deal the cards. Mack had seen enough Poker games played at Willie's enough times to call himself a car dealer, Hell even picked up a trick or two as he watched his opponents for the night.

"Maybe it's some hooker," Murphy Murph Dunn spoke as he placed his bet in the center of the somewhat medium wood table of the hotel room.

"Yeah but by now we would of heard Elwood, you know how much of a screamer he is in the sack...," Matt Guitar Murphy spoke as Buster mentally questioned what the Hell a 'screamer in the sack' was. He understood the sack part but the 'screamer'? Not so much. He figured he'd ask later as he examined his childish hand and sipped his Pepsi.

"Besides, how can Elwood get with a hooker like that? That's like asking a damn cat to be with a dog," Duck responded as he raised his bet by twenty and examined his cards as he sneered and cursed under his breath. As usual, the worse hand in the damn game. God why him?

It couldn't be stress from traveling or so they concluded, Elwood loved doing the gigs. He loved how the audience screamed and begged for more blues as though their lives depended on it so that they could relate to them in some way. How their bodies even moved to the blues was enough to draw him in (sometimes) not by physical appearance but as accepting the music in an attempt to make it one with their being. It was fascinating what people would do to see master bluesmen practice their craft let alone hear the craft itself. It was the very thing that kept Elwood alive and acknowledging that Jake would still want the blues to live on just as he did.

"Wait guys, what if it's..Jake," Buster spoke up as he sipped a Pepsi which caused everyone to fall silent.

Jake had a huge impact on everyone as a singer, band leader, and a close friend and brother to Elwood. He always knew how to get them out of the deepest fucking shit (or so Willie had put it) and get them the greatest gigs. Without him there wouldn't be a band, next to Elwood of course who had kept in contact with the boys but now things were different and even Mack, Cab, and Buster acknowledged this. The three of them knew that Jake was a powerhouse and an important figure in Elwood's life. Of course they hadn't known him personally but they would sometimes hear about him from the band or Elwood. Elwood talked about Jake like he was Jesus and all the things he did were a miracle or some performance of the mind that only divine beings seemed to know. The band was used to it and acknowledged it greatly as seeing that Jake was like the perfect boss that one could kick back, sing a few songs, and get some hookers with.

Maybe the memory and feelings of his unknown demise had finally got to Elwood or so Buster thought as well as a few others. Nonetheless, it wouldn't be nagging Elwood..or would it? But from how it sounded, Jake was never a nag but more of a big brother who always defended his younger sibling. So then what was it?

At the time, unbeknownst to them, Elwood slipped out of his room with silence as if he had taken on the qualities of a deathly black widow eyeing its' prey. Slinking down the stairs with ease and sticking to the walls he found his way to the parking lot where he resumed to act his sneaky ways. He crept into the Bluesmobile and immediately breathed in the scent of a few smokes, some old blues records that they picked up along the way, and assortment of foods that were easily accessible at a drug store.

He loved this car, just like the last one. The last one, the last car, Jake- Elwood bit his lip. No, Jake wasn't nagging him it was something before him and without him. Starting up the engine, he allowed his mind to sink into the sound of the car. It roared with life, the very thing that Elwood loved about that car. He attempted to drive out the thought of Jake- there he was again damnit! He wanted him out of his head so he could move on but he knew he couldn't because shit would always remind him of Jake! He roared the engine loud and pulled out fast, he needed to drive in order to clear his head as he turned on the radio to a good blues station. Shit. Shotgun Blues. Jake's song, the one he was always great at.

_My life is like water  
Goin down the drain_

That was Elwood, that was Jake, that was the music, that was the soul inside yearning and burning to get the Hell out. Elwood floored the brakes before he could leave the hotel parking lot. Elwood's mind was heavy just like the constant heartbeat in his chest. God, Jake- why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he in the passenger seat and looking at him with the arched eyebrow of confusion? Why wasn't he giving him the concerned look? Why wasn't here there? Damn death. Damn jail. Damn people for not telling him his only hope (save for the music) was gone. Damn them all!

Elwood fiercely bit his lip and looked at the road ahead. It was long and dark like his journey yet to come through life. Watching the empty streets he acknowledged that he needed a sign to guide him and take him where he needed to be. Not at a gig, not at a bar, not at a brothel but somewhere where he can let his mind be somewhat easier than how it was now. There was one place that instantly came to mind except for his surrounding home of Calumet where his once humble abode stood as a part of a Transient Hotel that was now burned and deceased - just like Jake. There was also one person there that could help him in his instant idea of the perfect place to be free.

He looked over at the lit window that held his "family" and smirked. He knew what he had to do and couldn't waste time as he pulled back into the parking lot and ran up to his room. There was no time to waste as he grabbed a few things; shampoo, soap, etc. all the things the hotel gave him as well as a few blues records and his briefcase. Throwing these items into the car, he once again ran but this time to the room that held the people closest to him.

* * *

A few moments later the boys laid down their hands. By now they were into the third round of their game and for once, Duck had the perfect hand. No one could beat him now as he grinned internally while managing a poker face by some miracle. He was about to win all the cash in the til, all the bets- Hell, Buster even bet some cash Elwood gave him. Even so, it was still worth something as he was so close until a loud banging interrupted his cards.

"GODDAMNIT, WHO IS IT!?"

"It's Elwood!"

"Shit," everyone looked around at each other before Buster bolted to the door and swung it open.

"Elwood-"

"Get your stuff, we're skatin'."

"Where we headin' to," Mack asked as started to get his stuff together.

"New Orleans," Elwood responded as he left the room and awaited a group of men with confused faces.


	2. Hellhound on My Trail, Robert Johnson

**And now chapter 2, cue the Holy Choir! ....no? Ok. T.T XD Jk, ok so this is the second chapter of this fic. Please Read and Review and remember, no bashing ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal Studios  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God bless his soul and may he rest in peace)/Universal Studios  
Mack belongs to John Goodman/Universal Studios  
Buster belongs to J. Evan Bonifant/Universal Studios  
Cab belongs to Joe Morton/Universal Studios  
Harley belongs to Harley  
Ben & Jerry's belongs to Ben & Jerrys  
Angel, the stranger, and Louis belong to ME**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Hellhound on My Trail - Robert Johnson**

**-**

Elwood stopped for the light like any obedient citizen plus he felt like stopping instead of rushing through it like the numerous times he did with Jake. Damn, Jake again. Ah well Elwood knew what he had to do and Jake was greatly involved it. He didn't' know if it would be possible and succeed but he could only hope that it did. His plan was a bit morbid in a sense but seen in a good amount of horror movies. He only hoped that the idea didn't go awry and cause chaos, that was one thing Elwood didn't want to receive from this plan.

Mack turned on the radio as he searched for a good station. No one seemed to give a damn as he suddenly found himself stopping at a local news channel which gave a report on the latest attack of the Broken Roads Gang. Elwood sneered at the name while Mack's eyes widened a bit in horror to hear the damage they did. They tore up the roads in a county not too far from them as Buster remained stoic. Elwood taught him well. Guise your emotion, you're a Blues Brother now- we bear no emotion for our emotion lies in the music. The very words of Elwood were encoded in Buster's head as he lived by them as well as his own virtues from the orphanage. His virtues were mainly his belief in God and as seeing the adventures he had been on, it was definitely proven that the Lord worked (and works) in mysterious ways.

Nonetheless, Mack listened on as he heard their whereabouts which caused him to internally freak out and caused Elwood to officially admit that Mack was the emotional one of the group. The location was somewhere around Joliet and Calumet or so the law last saw. He quickly turned off the station and found a good blues tune that was playing a variety of good artists. The song on now was one that made Elwood smirk on the inside and let it show, Hellhound on My Trail by Robert Johnson. A good blues artist, definitely good. Elwood knew him by some of the songs he played and liked his work. Hellhound happened to be a favorite of his' as well as everyone else's as he contemplated if they should do it (or practice it) for their next gig...whenever that was.

By now it was still night as his only source of light were the street lamps and neon signs of Chicago. Sweet home Chicago. Elwood smirked faintly to himself. He loved this place just as much as Jake did- damnit, once again his brother came into the mix. Nonetheless, it would all be taken care of soon enough as Elwood checked the rearview mirror to see if the band was still following in a rundown hippie van Elwood purchased for them with what money he had from the last gig at a lounge in Cicero. The band didn't seem to mind the vehicle, as long as it held their instruments and got them where they desired then maybe they could grow to like it.

The van itself wasn't cramped space wise and was a cameo green. At one point, there were almost traces of the scent of marijuana but Elwood suspected that was the owner selling it to him. Thank God it was, otherwise he wouldn't of bought the van as seeing it would cause the band to get pulled over and that was the last thing Elwood wanted let alone needed.

As Elwood waited for the light to turn, a Harley pulled up besides him. The Harley itself was a ride fit for a royal of the Underworld. The main colors of the ride were a vivid scarlet, the same scarlet that would be matched with human blood and a fiery, almost neon yellow. The colors of fire with touches of onyx here and there but nonetheless, it was a ride that could please a demon. The motorcycle itself was a chopper as random words were scattered in an eternal show white along the chopper. If one ever got close enough to the motorcycle, they would see the words were the lyrics to a heavy metal ballad.

On the Harley of flames' shade was a man in a black trench coat covered in chains along the wrists and shoulders as well as up the arm. His long, brunette streaming hair flowed with the passing wind as his eyes were covered up by a pair of ski goggles that were a bright neon green. His skin seemed white as snow against the dark attire of ripped black jeans, leather boots, and an almost unseen onyx shirt. The man appeared to be strange and almost lethally dangerous as seeing he didn't wear a helmet on his ride of choice; it was as if he acknowledged the motorcycle accidents known in life and chose to ignore them and do as he pleased. His hidden, emerald eyes gleamed over at the driver in the Bluesmobile. Why a man that looked like he was a part of the CIA was driving a car like that God only knew. However, he noticed the crosses on Elwood's knuckles and immediately raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know there was a new member to the gang as he revved his engine to show that he too bore the same tattoos.

Elwood looked over at the cyclist from the corner of his eye but didn't understand what he wanted. He honestly didn't give a crap about the man as seeing his main concern was reaching New Orleans asap. Once again the cyclist revved the engine. Little did the Blues Brother know, the stranger believed that Elwood was a part of Chicago's most infamous mafia: the Broken Roads Gang. This gang was the most notorious in Chicago, they mostly ran through different parts. Their main territory was in Northern Chicago where they ripped up roads with bombs, dynamite, anything like that to get a kick. They were just rolling into Joliet and Calumet, the only two places the gang hadn't covered yet.

Once again the stranger revved his engine louder as Elwood looked over completely. No sooner he had done so, the light turned green as he floored it. The stranger was confused as he followed a bit behind, alongside the rundown hippie van that blared before remembering what the boss told him: "If a member don't respond to you, just play with him." Play with him. Play with the man he believed was a member. He had been dying to do this to someone in a good while as he cut off the hippie van which caused it to withdraw some in surprise. Blue Lou sounded the horn which didn't scare the stranger none but caused Elwood to look in his rear view window. Shit, it was that man again, what the Hell did he want? This question was answered when the stranger pulled out a gun formerly known as a desert eagle and shot it a few times at the car. Elwood was instantly reminded of the damn Illinois Nazis and the shit they did to his baby, his Bluesmobile; Hell would freeze over before it happened again as he swerved to the left. The bullets only hit the trunk of the Bluesmobile as Elwood immediately put the pedal to the metal and floored it like a madman.

Mack, Cab, and Buster were used to this as Elwood ran the next light while the stranger followed behind and the van followed suite. The lights and streets and all other buildings and whatnot became blurs of no value as gunshots rang out, striking the Bluesmobile here and there as Elwood could hear his pride scream internally. That killed it for Elwood as he found himself going faster now and approaching a convenience store. Something clicked in Elwood's brain which caused him to internally grin like a fool. Without looking at Mack who was conveniently in passenger seat, he spoke in his usual stoic tone, "Mack, can you grab us some chips for the road?"

Mack saw the store ahead and knew what he was talking about and spoke in a slightly nervous tone but remained calm throughout saying so, "Sure, buddy."

To confuse his enemy, Elwood did numerous turns and swerves to throw him off before turning fast and driving right through a local convenience store. Glass came shattering forward like a disastrous rainfall as a few customers' eyes widened in horror and ducked for cover. This sent the cashier into panic as he watched the cop car almost go up and down all the aisles with a motorcycle following. What the Hell was going on, the Big Man Upstairs only knew. The chopper followed as the stranger randomly shot at the Bluesmobile the best he could, while trying not to fall off his bike due to the sharp turns of the destroyed aisles. Elwood figured he'd have a bit of luck as he drove down the last aisle and bit his lip as he whammed the back right side of the Bluesmobile into the shelves containing Tasty Cakes and what not as the aisle tipped to the right and fell on the cyclist who figured he could cut off the Bluesmobile. The car drove through the frozen part of the convenience store before driving through the cramped, office of the manager who owned the place. The manager immediately bolted from his desk and pinned himself to the wall as he started to scream to the cashier in ultimate confusion. Once they left the manager's office they didn't hesitate to wait for the stranger on the cycle as seeing he was stuck under one of the shelves, courtesy of Elwood.

After driving out a bit, Mack threw the bags of chips he managed to obtain into the backseat of the Bluesmobile. Elwood smirked at this. Not only were they to go to someplace they enjoyed and do something great but they would have something to eat. While in the store, Buster managed to grab a little treat for himself, Ben & Jerry's double chocolate fudge. He smirked to himself as he dug in, indulging himself in the small prize of delicious dessert.

However, not too far away a driver of a black Bentley had seen the whole thing. The driver was greatly impressed as he nodded to a man in the backseat of the expensive car. The man in the back left the Bentley and ventured into an alleyway only to come out on a black Harley and floor it. It's target was clear: that damned Bluesmobile. The person who sent him after it? The leader of the Broken Roads Gang themselves, Louis DeMote.

Louis was a man that could almost be mistaken for Elwood if not for the black, white tipped goatee. In a way he was the anti-Elwood of Chicago with his black shirt and white suit completed with a white tie. He had gold rings on many of his wide, thick fingers that screamed killer. His left ear was pierced and from it was a dangling gold cobra with an apple in its' fangs which complemented his onyx hair and hazel eyes. Louis' skin was surprisingly pale which worked great for his hair but even so, it didn't look that great in the suit. Nonetheless, he also wore black and white shoes that swing dancers wore and carried a black cane that had a gold cobra entwining itself around it.

Louis had started his car up and slowly followed behind the band's van(which had taken the smart way around the convenience store) but managed to keep up. Louis watched the chase with great fascination, never had he seen a man drive like a lunatic like Elwood had. The man he had sent out to get the Bluesmobile was his personal hit man named Angel Marco, an ex-convict from Joliet that escaped only a few years ago. Angel was Japanese who came to America in hopes of a new life, just like every other immigrant of the world who came to the Land of Opportunity. His sleek, azure eyes were narrow like an angered cat's as they complimented his Caucasian skin tone and hid behind a pair of white sunglasses. He wore nothing but a pair of indigo formal pants that matched his Italian leather boots and maroon t-shirt and Armani gold tie. Why he wore a tie with a t-shirt, God only knew. Angel had never failed Louis and vice versa; Louis watched with an ominous eye the car chase that now happened between his angel of death and the prey. It was a game of cat and mouse as a grin widened on Louis' gaunt face.

However, the fun was to end as Elwood led Angel down an alley of great width as at the last minute he turned fast, causing the hit man to crash his Harley into the dead end wall of the alley. The van had went on ahead, tricking Louis to follow them. Blue Lou smirked at this, he was saving Elwood's ass big time so he owed him. Blue Lou acknowledged who the Bentley belonged to as seeing he had rumors of the Broken Roads Gang. He knew of their rep and felt sorry for the son of a bitch that was Louis' new target; in this case, it was Elwood but Blue Lou wouldn't allow that.

A good while up ahead, Louis had realized that the Bluesmobile was gone as he put the car into reverse and caused the Bentley to go back. The tires shrieked loud and long like wraiths from Hell as he spun it for a moment before heading back towards that alleyway. The last thing Louis wanted to happen was his hit man to be whacked and the driver of the Bluesmobile to gain victory over Angel. Nearing the alleyway he sped up only having to slam at the brakes at the last minute as the Bluesmobile came roaring out from the alleyway. The engine was as fierce as a lion regaining his domain as for a moment, Louis saw the driver and took a photo in his mind of the man known as Elwood. He also looked a bit closer to see the mafia symbol as a thousand ideas clicked into his head but for now, he had to check on Angel.

Leaving the car, he bolted into the alleyway to see Angel fallen from his motorcycle in front of a brick wall. Shit, it was a dead end. That had to hurt Angel badly as Louis bolted forward, his shoes clicking against the ground like a tempo of a forgotten song. He murmured curses to himself as he heard the groans and moans of received damage from Angel up ahead. Angel was his best man, Louis was glad he wasn't killed but he was still pissed that he was harmed by that damn driver of the Bluesmobile. He stood before the harmed member as he snarled in disgust for the said driver.

"Damnit Angel," Louis spoke with a deep, baritone voice that would send shivers down a senator's spine as the hit man looked up at him in semi-consciousness. Damnit, he knew he should of worn a helmet as for a moment he felt blood but confused it with a strand of his hair.

"Wha?"

"The bastard..."

"What, boss?"

"That guy you were chasing after...," he paused to collect his thoughts as he also chose his words from his organized thoughts. "He's probably new to our gang but wants out."

"Probably saw me whacking off Jimmy Dean a few nights ago."

"Ya got rid of him?"

"Yeah."

"Bout damn time...good work, Angel."

"I am your Angel of Death, boss. I kill as you please," Angel stood before him and bowed like a drama queen which caused Louis to smirk despite the fact that there was blood coming down from his head. Nonetheless, maybe there was another reason to this new member for leaving; what if he wanted to join the rival mafia, the Bandits of the Tower? Damn them to Hell! Louis also concluded that Elwood must be a new member to the Broken Roads Gang and was trying to get out as seeing what he was getting himself into could be dangerous. No matter, Louis would send his men out to get this new member back on their side because once you entered the mafia, there was no leaving them; you never went against the family.

* * *

Elwood drove for a good while as it took everyone the entire night and almost the next day to reach their destination. Within the hours they were welcomed with the distant sound of music that floated on the ebbs of passing wind and the scent of honeysuckles blooming on honeysuckle vines. It was a place where every Southern Belle was a Mississippi Queen, they were down the Mississippi down in New Orleans.


	3. Trouble in Mind, Bill and Jimmy

**Ok now it's time for Chapter 3 of this fic ^^ Sorry it took so long to update but I've been practicing driving and been going through alot of bullshit. Nonetheless, enjoy ^^**

**Elwood belongs to Dan Aykroyd/Universal  
Jake belongs to John Belushi (may God bless his soul)/Universal  
Mack belongs to John Goodman/Universal  
Cab belongs to Joe Morton/Universal  
Buster belongs to J. Evan Bonifant/Universal  
Queen Mousette belong to Eyrkah Badu (sp?)/Universal  
The personas of the band belong to their real life personas (Steve Cropper, Donald Duck Dunn, etc.)**

---

**Chapter 3 : Trouble in Mind - Bill Broonzy, Jimmy Whitherspoon**

---

"Elwood, why are we in New Orleans," Mack asked as he munched the remaining Doritos. Elwood didn't respond as he attempted to remember the directions to his destination. They had lost the Broken Roads Gang for a good while now and hoped they didn't return with a vengeance but of course, they knew they would. Why wouldn't they?

Nonetheless, this was strange then again the instant urge to go to New Orleans was strange altogether. Even so, Elwood usually responded like a robot to questions but maybe this was another mystery gig. Oh joy. Well it was better than being chase by cops and/or gangs as they drove along the boulevards of New Orleans. They were at ease to know no cops were after them yet the slight paranoia of the mafia after them lingered in their heads.

The band had been wondering what was going on as they talked amongst themselves in the following van. Blue Lou thought it was another mystery gig while Matt Guitar Murphy thought Elwood had a present for them in this great place. They all enjoyed New Orleans for their own reasons despite the fact that they performed there. They had performed there other times after the "mystery gig" with blues singers of New Orleans or just their own concert. However, none of them thought of the Queen herself, until Steve spoke up.

"Maybe we're going to see that Mousette again."

This caused the band to stop their thinking and look over at him with a silent shock but also belief that he could be right. Then again, they didn't know what Elwood was planning as they allowed Steve to explain his theory more. The boys were curious to know what was going on in his mind and Steve was more than willing to share.

"I mean...you saw last time, she kinda liked him."

"How the Hell did you figure that out," Donald Duck questioned as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Well she was giving him some look from time to time."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

They nodded at that, some of them had noticed this action but then again the look could of mentioned something else that God only knew. They followed the Bluesmobile along the streets and roads that led unto the swamp like area which was only close to the location of the "mystery gig." Before the boys knew it, they driving into a place all too familiar to them: Queen Mousette's residence, the Plantation. The guards allowed Elwood to pass easily as seeing they recognized him and everyone from before and weren't wary of them whatsoever. Alligators sneered at them while licking their chops, hoping for lunch but received none. Skeletal beings still welcomed their presences with grim warnings even though they knew what lied ahead. They were also greeted with memories of their last time at the Plantation and how the Queen herself turned the vocalists into zombies which allowed them to perform in the "mystery gig." The band was swinging and playing even though Caribbean was a first for them but still they were great. However, Elwood, Mack, and Cab remembered entering the place and 'Turn On Your Lovelight'; they didn't know they were transformed into zombies until the band informed them.

Elwood forgave her easily as seeing he knew the ways of women - when they wanted something, they got it by any means necessary and Queen Mousette was no exception. Mack and Cab however wished Elwood would of attempted Caribbean instead of saying that it wasn't a part of the band's repertoire; nonetheless, it got them into the Battle of the Bands and a chance to jam with some other great blues artists.

Once inside they were led to the throne room where the Queen sat in all her glory. She sat on her unique throne of artistic design above all who entered her abode. The wings of the throne glistened and gleamed with numerous colors as they accented her beauty. Her creamy chocolate skin was temptingly luscious to the eye of man yet held a sense of danger that caused them to stray away from her at the same time. Her fingers were draped with numerous rings and stones as they clasped her scepter that contained a sense of authority and dominance. She wore a ball gown of different colors and designs as it hugged her figure as well as the ankh necklace wrapped around her neck but not to the point of suffocation but comfort. Her hair was wrapped into a headpiece that hid it all yet complimented the dress nicely with shades and patterns. The Queen's eyes watched all like a tiger stalking its' prey as the boys were used to her and bowed before she could say anything. This caused her lips to form a small smile. They showed her respect and as showing respect for a woman, she liked that. They rose without her word as if they knew the time to bow and stand.

"Ah, Elwood, it is a pleasure it see you again. What brings you to the Plantation," Queen Mousette's voice was silky smooth as ever as every word rolled with the passing silent breezes. Elwood straightened his tie to grab a hold of himself as he realized what he was here for; not for a woman's love but to revive the brotherly affection he had for Jake. It seemed awkward and extremely supernatural (which wasn't like Elwood to dabble in) but he couldn't take the sorrow and grief of life without Jake anymore. He need his brother back desperately or he would lose his mind. Of course no one else knew this but it was time that they would know not only of his pain but of his idea.

"Queen Mousette...," Elwood paused attempting to find his choice of words as she eyed him with curiosity. Her fingers tapped the scepter as she withheld her patience. "I was uh..wondering, remember how you turned us into zombies?"

She nodded and acknowledged that she couldn't escape the truth that she had done that. Besides, the band probably told them anyway. She watched Elwood with wonder as she seemed intrigued by the fact that he had forgiven her for the whole zombie fiasco. She wondered if the others did too but nonetheless, it had to be done at the time. She liked who they were the first time she met them and it would of been a shame to not see their performance at her Battle of the Bands. Without the compromise of performing a Caribbean number, she made them zombies - simple as that.

"Well I..was wondering if you..," he swallowed his somewhat building nervousness as he looked past his shades and into the eyes of the Queen herself. "If you could bring my brother back."

This caught The Blues Brothers Band as well as Mack, Cab, and Buster in a state of shock as they all seemed to yell out the same thing.

"WHAT?!"

"Elwood, you're crazy!"

"Have you fucking lost it!?"

"I accept," Queen Mousette's voice cut through the air like a knife as her eyes watched the men before her. They merely stared at her in horror and shock as well as concern; why hadn't she denied Elwood's request? Was this fate? What was going on? Words were murmured and spoken loudly so Elwood could hear and yet he ignored them all. He had a one track mind as his jaw tightened. He knew what this would cost but to him it'd only be a small step away from seeing his brother once more and curing the sorrow that lingered about him.

"What," Elwood's stoically cold voice broke through the air as it sent chills down everyone's spines but brought a somewhat smirk to Queen Mousette's face. She hadn't done something like this before but knew how to do it. She figured it would not only be a favor to a friend but a challenge to herself as well as her supernatural abilities. All the words were silenced as all eyes were focused on Elwood. His fists turned white as he clenched them, acknowledging what he had to do. There was a sacrifice to be made and Elwood knew what the sacrifice would be. It had to be something powerfully great that only he possessed which he shared with his brother. It would be hard to give up but if it was to see Jake again, it would be worth it. Even Mousette knew this as she allowed her smirk to disappear and her eyes to glint mysteriously with a hint of foreboding before it too, vanished. She wasn't evil nor was she displaying it but merely giving a small warning to Elwood to stop his request now or face the music.

Elwood had seen the glint and nodded as if to say he wished to continue, only if she would allow him to go through with this. Elwood had his own free will to do as he pleased and by any means necessary but Queen Mousette was his friend to which he wouldn't pressure to do anything as daring as this supernatural feat.

"I said, I accept. I will bring your brother back, Elwood," her voice sounded gentle yet serious; cold yet hot; strange yet normal- she was an enigma as a shroud of wonderment surrounded her. The boys had never seen her like this before as Elwood nodded his thanks to her which caused her to grin. Her grin was sleek but wide now like the Cheshire Cat. Her eyes seemed to light up in excitement and thrill to know that she was not only doing a favor for a good friend but dabbling some in the paranormal for a lost soul. In a way it made her seem deathly but beautiful as the boys either kept their eye on her or looked away to hide their growing nervousness.

From there on, her servant took them into a hidden room only she seemed to know about. The band followed with rapidly beating hearts and wariness, just as Mack, Cab, and Buster did; however, Elwood seemed unaffected by all of this. If anything he appeared to be his usual stoic self as his knuckles were no longer white but relaxed at his sides and his jaw was no longer tight. This concerned everyone greatly as seeing that they knew Elwood was mad for doing this but to see him so calm? Surely there was something going on in his brain but what, no one could determine.

They soon entered the room as it seemed pretty big for its' size but then again so was the plantation. Shrunken heads, voodoo dolls (most of which were stabbed many times with pins, needles, and whatever else was sharp) and other objects of fortune and value hung from anywhere in the room, including the ceiling. The walls and ceiling were painted black as for a moment, everyone felt like they were floating in space. There was a voodoo tribal design on a black tile for a floor. The design was white and violet, the colors for purity and mystery as curves and lines as well as random dots cloaked the floor. The furniture in the room was scarce but enough to sit only the important people of the upcoming revival (which in this case was only Queen Mousette). The chairs were all painted with different voodoo and hoodoo designs as they all ranged from numerous colors as well as the sizes of the chairs. The table that the chairs surrounded was hidden underneath a vibrant table cloth of mostly tangerine, lime green, and white. In the center of the said table was a head of a deceased alligator and a neat deck of tarot cards.

It could easily be seen that Queen Mousette treasured these cards with her life, otherwise she wouldn't of organized them so precisely and neat. She smiled to herself at the sight of them and took her place at the opposite side of the table and opened a window hidden behind tapestries of blood red. The Queen then seated herself then gestured Elwood to stand before her on the other side of the table. Elwood did so as he waited for the steps that he would follow that would enable Jake to return to this world. Everyone could do nothing now, they acknowledged that Elwood made up his mind and knew that they couldn't persuade him otherwise. They knew how much he loved Jake and how bad he needed him but inside their minds, words were forming like spouts of fire; how could he be doing this? Had he truly lost it?

"All right, first I shall need a picture of the dead," Queen Mousette's voice was a knife piercing the sudden tense air as Elwood placed a picture of Jake before her. She took this into her own possession and placed it downward of two unturned tarot cards. At this point she laid out a few more tarot cards in certain directions, all around or besides the photo of Jake. As she performed these actions she chanted words beneath her breath, most of which the band couldn't comprehend. Mack, Buster, and Cab stood like soldiers in tension and concern as they watched on. Elwood, however stood in patience but tapped his foot madly on the floor; not to signify impatience but to show anxiety for his future parts in the reviving.

"Next I shall need a possession of the dead," with this, Elwood produced a Playboy magazine that Jake received as a kid that he always liked to look at. He always said Miss July was his favorite and Elwood couldn't blame him, she was pretty as anything with a body to match. Jake loved this magazine as Queen Mousette merely rolled her eyes; a Playboy was a typical item of a man's possession. It didn't surprise her but in a sense it ticked her off to know a thing that Jake always had was a Playboy. Nonetheless, she laid it before her and flipped up a few more tarot cards, chanting incoherent words once again.

"Lastly I shall need the sacrifice of the one who wishes to return him to this world. Elwood, what is your sacrifice?"

"My music."

This stunned everyone as they began to yell at him as if scolding him for doing the wrong thing. Words were repeated as they all meant the same thing: to stop and end this madness. However, Elwood wouldn't listen as he stared into her eyes as if he knew what he was doing while the Queen before him tried to restrain her jaw from slacking open in astonishment. Was he serious? Was he willing to go through this much just to bring Jake back? Such a sacrifice for such a man like Jake, how powerful and strong the music was in Elwood! It was as if his body was made of nothing but music from the time he was born unto the aftermath of this revival.

Queen Mousette knew this from the moment she met him- the strength of the music and how it flowed through his veins like it was his very blood, without it he would be soulless slush like the rest of the world. He would be unable to cope with this, he would no longer be himself but was this the price he was willing to pay? Elwood opened his briefcase unveiling the set of harmonicas within as well as some records that were favorites of his'. He swallowed hard as if staring Death in the face but didn't panic or recoil from what he had to do. It was as if he had encountered Death before and was no longer afraid of it but then again, he wasn't dying just giving up the one thing that made him Elwood. Closing the suitcase, he gave it to Queen Mousette who accepted it with gentleness and slight shocked mannerisms.

"Are...are you sure," the Queen asked as her eyes watched him with every sense of curiosity and concern. All eyes were on The Blues Brother as he nodded with certainty. Buster did something he had never done before as he ran forward and threw his arms tight around Elwood's waist. This stunned Elwood greatly as well as everyone else as they all watched the youngest Blues Brother.

"Kid, get off," his voice was cold but not meaning to hurt. Elwood wanted to comfort him but he knew what had to be done and couldn't avoid this fate. Instead he watched Buster with gentle eyes behind the shades as hurt seemed to settle in. Elwood allowed this to show and release itself behind the shades but never to anyone else in the room. To see him harmed by actions and words, would make them believe he didn't want to go through with the revival when he whole-heartedly wanted to do so.

"No! I'm not letting you do this," Buster bit his lip hard trying to force so much back as his voice seemed to break a little. His shaded eyes met Elwood's beneath the shades as Elwood's stoic heart began to shatter a bit. Sure this was wrong and hurting others but Elwood was hurting like Hell; he needed Jake like a drug addict to crack. Jake was his everything and nothing could replace him. This was the childish side of Elwood reasoning but he believed it one too many times as he was doing so now. Elwood had to do this and nothing was going to stop him.

"Mack...can you get him off?"

Mack stood like an Indian Chief before his tribal ceremony. His eyes were unemotional and his jaw was set and tight. His arms were crossed as his muscles seemed to show. Mack's body seemed a bit more puffed out like a blowfish in attack mode as his eyes bored into Elwood's figure. Mack wasn't angered at Elwood, nor was he protesting; he understood the reasons of why Elwood was doing this. He was disappointed though that Elwood would put his brother above all else (or so it had appeared) but then again, Mack could also understand the importance of Jake. Nonetheless, he stared hard at Elwood with unfeeling emotion. Elwood wasn't intimidated by this as he merely turned his back to Mack. This was his destiny. He had to do this. Nothing was going to stop him and that was his ultimatum. For a moment he seemed possessed as his eyes narrowed in slight anger that everyone was trying to stop him.

The band rushed forward and tried to pull him back but he staggered his way forward as they yelled protests in his ears. However they found it too late when all laid eyes on Queen Mousette. The tarot cards were all turned up and all the possessions were placed in the specified places. It was time to begin and Mousette wasn't hesitating. A sly smile grew on her womanly face as tension began to settle in the air. It was unnerving and dreadful as the band broke from Elwood and went back some. Everyone stayed a bit back from Elwood not knowing what would happen to him (as seeing his music was a sacrifice that could only come from him and him alone) but also to assure him that they were there for him, regardless of how insane this seemed.

There was a dull silence before Mousette traced her fingers along the head of deceased alligator from the bayous. Her smile was dangerously sexy but sensual, just as it had been on random days as the smile transformed into a grin of pleasure. She had appeared strange yet beautiful, exotic yet glorious to them all before, and had made it a point to do so today with her very appearance. She hadn't meant to but she couldn't help herself; she was a beautiful woman even as her nails traced along the Death tarot card. Everyone watched her every movement before her voice became lethal and almost other-worldly as she merely spoke two words.

"Hang on."

At that moment, a strong gust of wind came from outside and blew the tarot cards to the floor before Elwood. How they landed (along with the picture of Jake) was quite uncanny as Elwood was almost taken back at the position of the cards before him. They were arranged in a specific star with Jake in the center. Elwood swallowed as his eyes squarely focused on the Queen as an air seemed to come of her. It was a strange and new, something the boys hadn't seen since she had transformed them into zombies. It was an air of cleverness and tricks of the mind that only she could perform and decipher.

"SPIRIT OF JOLIET JAKE ELWOOD BLUES," Mousette's voice was venom to the air as it tainted the ebbing wind that shrouded them all. It was astonishing how her vocals ranged in the different octaves as she yelled the words from her diaphragm. The gust of wind seemed to grow stronger as more came and became a near hurricane of swirling winds that surrounded them all like a giant vortex of doom. For a moment, the men swore they saw faces in the wind as if they were lost souls that had recently died or were already abandoned and deceased. Mousette didn't seem to mind as she watched the picture of Jake soar up into the madness and vanish. She used this picture to search for Jake's soul and once she found it, she grinned widely. The result was perfection as the picture floated down to its' place in the center of the faced up tarot cards that hadn't moved or flown away due to the wind.

"IF YOU ARE WITH ME NOW, TURN THE CARDS! FIGHT AGAINST THE WIND AND TURN THE CARDS!"

Elwood seemed to jump at he saw the tarot cards before him turn so the backs showed to him. However, the picture of Jake still remained in the center and didn't budge despite the fighting wind. Mousette smirked at this and merely closed her eyes, allowing the paranormal to do its' dangerous work. A streak of lightening came down and touched the picture as it didn't catch fire which caused Buster to jump and cling to Mack. The wind seemed to pick up speed as it spun faster like an invisible tornado. The band grabbed onto what they could as well as Cab and Mack. However, Elwood stood like a pole in the water and didn't move an inch.

There was another loud boom of lightening as it seemed to die down. Buster clung to Mack who was holding back a strong wind as Elwood felt faint. The wind seemed to throw his body around even though he stood still; it was as if he was lost in the eye of a horrid hurricane of the tropics. With this, his mind raced and his heart rate seemed to double as for a moment he couldn't breathe but he kept his eyes focused on Mousette whose laughter seemed less playful and more primitive than ever. She howled to the wind like a rogue coyote as white slips of sparkle and shimmer came floating through the air and before her like a pre-made snowman. It was amazing how her hair stayed in tact but her eyes glinted dangerously as Elwood felt as though his life was being sucked from him as it seemed to contribute to the unknown white figure before him. He couldn't stop it and he didn't want to; he acknowledged that if it would assist in bringing Jake back then he would let this happen. Mack's roar seemed to break through the wind as it died down within a matter of seconds. The band clung to whatever they could just as Cab found himself pinned to the wall by the thunderous wind. The strength was almost inhuman as Cab tried to fight it but found himself un-victorious.

At last the whole thing was over. The wind stopped along with the lightening and the sparkle and shimmer of the white figure before them all slowly began to take shape. What once seemed like a normal person, slowly took form into a more detailed person that was the older, departed brother of Blues. Elwood noticed this as his mind spun wildly like a carousel gone awry, he felt his body sway a bit only to regain himself some. His shaded eyes stared into the forming figure as if his life depended on it. Soon the fedora became visible as well as the body structure of Joliet Jake. On the inside, Elwood was elated that the revival had been a success; now if only the figure would finally show the face of Jake, Elwood's excitement would burst into pure happiness. By now his heart was pounding as if he was being chased by the cops as the color of flesh began to show on the person. Unknown to Elwood, his skin began to pale some as he felt his head wrack uncontrollably. The shades soon appeared, then the tie, and then Elwood could no longer stand as he felt himself falling.

"Jake....," his voice was soft spoken and weak. Elwood's voice was never like this except on certain parts in different songs. He could feel it all get to him still as his vision began to blur. What was happening? The world was dizzy to him as a familiar shape lunged forward and called his name. That voice..it was too familiar, had the revival worked? Elwood couldn't tell as he hit the ground, unconscious.


End file.
